Aiko & Ikuto?
by Sammah2hip
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is a cockyher best friend Utau and her best friends brother the tall dark handsome IkutoWill love bring Aiko and Ikuto together?Find out!Amu will not be in this story,yes Aiko is part Amu but Aiko is not shy! C:


Aiko had just started her walk to school with her very best friends (Misaki and Usui) Aiko was a bit jealous of them two but not in the way that she would hate them. You see Misaki and Usui had started dating last mouth but that's not why she's jealous, she is jealous of how they have each other to kiss and cuddle but she has nobody, although she has had a major crush on Ikuto Tsukiyomi but there is one downfall...

Ikuto was very obsessed with Amu Hinamori, and I repeat WAS! Amu moved away from Tokyo to England 2 months ago so now Aiko has a chance to get close to him. All I wish for is to have the courage to be who I am and get close to him; I also need the strength of support and to be free...

_**Normal pov.**_

Aiko though about her wish all day, before she went to sleep she whispered her wish one more time and then her eyelids closed softly.

**Next morning...**

"OMG!"Aiko screamed looking down at her bed where 4 eggs lay.

"Aiko, are you okay up there?"Her mother shouted up the stairs.

"U-u-uhhh yeah mum! I'm fine, just thought I saw I spider on the wall."She yelled back cupping all four eggs into her hand.

"If your alright then hurry up and get dressed or you're going to be late "

Aiko ignored her mum and just stared at the eggs, was it even possible for a human to lay eggs?

On the first egg there was a midnight blue Patton printed on the eggs shell.

Upon the second egg there was a light purple Patton with some wings printed on it, with reminded Aiko of angles.

The third egg shell had a light blue Patton with a dog bowl printed on it.

Last but not least the fourth egg which was green with a clover printed upon it.

Aren't you supposed to keep eggs warm? If so I can't leave them at home Aiko though. So Aiko Pulled some cotton wool out and stuffed it in a pouch then carefully placed all four eggs in, slowly closing the lid and running down stairs for school.

Aiko walked through the school gates holding her bag and her pouch firmly.

"AIKO-CHAN!" Aiko looked around to see Utau running towards her.

"Yo Utau."She said Smiling.

"I got news to tell ya!"Utau said jumping up and down her pony tails flying side to side.

Aiko eyed Utau."Then what is it then? Spit it out." Aiko said with a hand on her hip.

Utau grabbed onto Aiko's hands and yelled. "Want to sleep over at my place?"

Aiko's eyes lit up like fireworks."YES! When do u want me to come over?"

"Umm about 8ish tonight? Is that fine with you?"

"Yep, I'll bring my sleeping bag and pj's."Aiko said grabbing Utau's hand and running into school."We will be late hurry up."

Both girls ran into their classes and Aiko took her normal seat behind Ikuto.

Time passed on as her teacher blabbed on about history stuff, all she would hear was Blah blah blah 1906 blah blah blah.

BING BONG BING BONG!

Aiko was laying her head on the desk when the bell rang but once the bell stopped ringing she had woken up...

When she looked up she saw Ikuto laying on his desk asleep, god man that dude could sleep, when he was asleep he seemed like a cat really...Aiko picked up her shoulder bag and pouch and began to walk out the class room.

"Aiko."Aiko turned around and looked sat Ikuto.

"Hmmm?" Aiko said with her left hand on her hip and the other flicking her hair.

"Wanna eat lunch with me Aiko?" He said starting to reach for his shoulder bag.

"Sure Ikuto, what about on the roof i was heading up there to eat with Utau and Rima."

"Kay, did you say yes to the sleep over Utau invighted you to?" He said smirking.

"Yeah of course, why?" She said a bit puzzled.

"Well you see...Its a mixed sleep over eg: Boy girl, so i invighted all my mates and we going to play T or D, still up for it?"

"Yeah I'm not a chicken you know! I can handle that game gosh." she said with a flick of her hip and wink of her eye.

He then turned around and said" Well you know about lunch? U have to catch me before we eat,Kay?" He then turned out of sight and all she could do it start speeding down the hallways her self.

**(((Aiko! hurry up, your going to slow!)))**

**(((Aiko! I'll help you speed up, here we goooo!)))**

**(((Chara change! Turn Aiko from a slow girl to a speedy fox)))**

Suddenly Fox ears and fox paws popped out, She began to run really fast her once hallways now a blurr, what was this how did she end up like this?

_**_So People how did you like my story? •_• Hope you enjoyed it I will update soon, I promise, Got anything to add Aiko?**_

_**Aiko:"Nope"**_

_**•0• Well there you have it.**_

_**Byeee.**_

_**P.S: Hope you come back for more. ^-^**_


End file.
